Solo un beso
by ASLOVE21
Summary: Junjie y Trixie tiene un momento juntos durante una noche fuera del refigio, espero les guste este one shot JunjiexTrix :D


**_¡Hola! wow no sé por dónde empezar (en serio no se jeje) bien...Primero que nada si leíste bien el summary, esto es un fic donde se ve un Shipp algo diferente pero aun así es linda pareja y está de moda en el fandom jeje este One Shot es relativamente corto, comparado con lo que estoy acostumbrada a subir, pero es probable que más adelante suba unos más largos también con esta pareja._**

 ** _Porque Junjie y Trixie? : La verdad no lo sé, los Shippeo desde que vi la primera película de Slugterra, Lo que es curioso porque son 2 personajes q no interactúan mucho entre si...el porqué los Shippeo es un misterio...porque...porque...porque YOLO XD._**

 ** _Bien, dicho esto...vamos con el mini One Shot:3._**

 ** _*Slugterra no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de los personajes son de mipropiedad (si así fuera hubiera MUCHO Elixie XD además fuera Rica) le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, solo la historia es de mi propiedad :D_**

. **_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

la tarde caía y la luz comenzaba a marcharse dando paso a una noche clara y serena, se podía decir qué el ambiente era ideal para cierta pelirroja que se encontraba sentada debajo de un hongo, leyendo tranquilamente en su Tableta (no sé cómo se llama el aparato ese :3), la chica no podía concentrarse en la lectura, ya que un pensamiento la traía distraída "como se puede conectar tanto con una babosa como para lograr hacer babosa-fu?" pensó sorprendida recordando la cantidad de veces qué había visto a Junjie hacerlo.

\- veo que sigues aquí - una voz conocida la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y su mirada se elevó hasta la persona qué la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- oh, Ho.. Hola Junjie - respondió nerviosa cerrando la Tableta.

\- es un poco tarde no lo crees - se acercó a la chica y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a colocarse de pie.

\- si...lo sé - sonríe y le da la mano para luego quedar parada frente al contrario - solo leía un poco y se me pasó el tiempo - sonríe y baja la mirada.

\- te causa intriga el babosa-fu - sonríe mirando a la chica.

\- co...como lo sabes? - se sonroja un poco y ve que aun le tomaba la mano a Junjie, ríe nerviosa y lo suelta.

\- intuición - ríe y caminan un poco apenado.

\- y dime, tú qué haces afuera - intenta calmar un poco la atmósfera.

\- mis babosas están con las de Eli y salí a practicar un poco - sonríe y camina hacia un campo más grande, "tonto practicar sin tus babosas" se da una cachetada metal "perfecto ahora te vez como un tonto" pensó.

\- si - sonríe y saca su cámara sin darse cuenta de lo dicho por el joven - te grabaré - dice encendiendo una luz en su cámara para poder grabar de noche.

\- espera - se acerca a ella y baja la cámara para mirarla a los ojos - y si mejor esta vez lo intentas - pregunta.

\- de verdad? - una sonrisa se forma en su rostro - s...si - apaga la cámara.

\- ven - toma de la mano a la ojiverde quien se sonroja por la acción, Junjie la guía hasta el campo y luego se coloca frente a Trixie sin soltarle la mano - solo respira profundo - le indica, la chica hace caso a la petición y respira hondo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba un poco. Junjie sonríe y se coloca detrás de ella - bien, ahora intenta copiar mi posición, camina a unos pasos de ella y comienza a hacer movimientos con sus manos, mientas Trixie intentaba imitarlos.

\- así? - pregunto haciendo los movimientos.

\- si - se acerca a ella - pero intenta hacerlo más lento - se coloca detrás de ella y la rodea con los brazos, tomándole ambas manos causando en Trixie un sonrojo y en Junjie una sonrisa. Luego él le muestra los movimientos y a la velocidad indicada - lo vez, así está mucho mejor - susurra en el oído de Trixie.

\- Wow me gusta - sonríe emocionada.

\- no es muy difícil - sonríe y se aleja un paso de la chica.

\- ya veo - da un paso pero su pie se enreda en una roca haciendo que la chica tropiece y su cuerpo se valla directo al piso pero antes de caer siente como Junjie la toma de la cintura evitando qué callera.

\- estuvo cerca - Junjie sonríe mientras la toma de la cintura y su rostro está muy cerca del de la chica.

\- s...si - se sonroja al máximo y mira a los ojos al contrario. Junjie la observa sin moverme "esta es la oportunidad que quieres...hazlo " pensó, se acerca más a los labios de la chica "lo deseas desde hace mucho, vamos " se dio ánimos a sí mismo - Ju... Junjie? - la voz de Trixie quién estaba sonrojada al máximo fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar, la poca luz de la noche era ideal.

\- Trixie..- susurró Junjie acercándose más - yooo - fue el último sonido qué se escucho antes de que sus labios se rosaran, ese simple roce bastó para que el joven sintiera la suavidad de los labios de la pelirroja, no aguanto más y la besó con pasión y amor.

Trixie se sorprendió ante la acción y abrió los ojos como platos, estaba congelada, loa besos de Junjie eran suaves y al mismo tiempo cargados de sensaciones, no supo en qué momento comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y a corresponder al beso de forma suave y dejándose llevar por él. Junjie la abrazo con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo, la quería, él deseaba que eso pasará desde que de unió a la Banda, la chica pelirroja qué lo traía loco y se había adueñado de sus pensamientos.

Los besos se tornaron cada vez más apasionados - me... me gustas mucho Trix - confesó el joven entre besos.

\- tú también - respondió Trixie pasando los brazos por el cuello de él, sorprendiendo a Junjie que no se había podido sentir más feliz al escuchar eso.

Besándola coloco de pie a la chica y la abrazo con más fuerza, deseando no soltarla nunca, no supo porque comenzó a guiarla lentamente hasta atrás hasta que la chica pegó su espalda a un hongo, los besos no se detenía. Trixie sintió el hongo en su espalda y pegó su cuerpo al hongo mientras Junjie pegaba su cuerpo a ella, los besos qué habían comenzado suaves y lentos, eran con más pasión, los segundos pasaban y ambos habían terminado con besos descontrolados llenos de deseo y pasión, cada vez más rápido, más intenso...mas...erótico. Junjie se dio cuenta de esto y se alejó de la chica completamente sonrojada y abrió los ojos encontrándose con las mejillas de la chica color carmín y sus ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente.

\- lo... Lo siento - Junjie se disculpó y se alejó de la chica soltando su agarre.

\- n... no fue mi culpa - baja la mirada avergonzada - lo lamento - intenta caminar hacia el refugio pero la mano de Junjie le sostiene la muñeca, deteniendo su paso.

\- espera - se sonroja al ver que la chica lo miraba - te... te amo - dice bajando la mirada - no te vayas.

Trixie sonríe tiernamente y se acerca hasta colocar una mano en la mejilla de el - yo también - sonríe y baja la mirada sonrojada - tu también me gustas - susurra. Junjie sonríe ampliamente y en un impulso la besa, para después alejarse - entones Señorita Sting, le gustaría ser mi novia? - pregunta sacando una sonrisa de la chica.

\- si - responde con una sonrisa y luego se lanza sobre él en un beso.

\- y entonces...entramos? - le pregunta tomándola de la mano, sin saber qué cierto peli azul los observaba por la ventana, sintiendo como algo dentro de él se rompía, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos azules, sabiendo que seguiría fingiendo y ocultando sus sentimientos, después de todo era mejor que Trixie nunca supiera los sentimientos de su amigo.

\- claro, vamos - le da un beso en la mejilla y ambos caminan tomados de la mano hasta entrar al refugio. Eli al verlos acercarse se aleja de la ventana y se sienta en el sofá junto a Kord y Pronto - oigan chicos! - Trixie intenta tomar la atención de Kord, Pronto y Eli, quienes levantan la mirada para verlos a ambos integrantes de la Banda tomados de la mano y de pié frente a ellos.

\- Trix y yo...les quedemos decir algo - Junjie sonríe mirando a los demás - nosotros dos, somos novios - sonríe al igual que los demás.

Eli sintió que su corazón se quebraba a la mitad, pero fingió una sonrisa - Wow Los felicito amigos - dice Kord abrazando q ambos.

\- el héroe Pronto, también los felicita por su... unión - dice con arrogancia haciendo una posé de héroe - esta ocasión amerita que preparé uno de mis exquisitos platos - corre a la cocina dejando atrás la mueca de asco en los demás. Por último está Eli quien se levanta del sofá en silencio y se acerca a Junjie - Wow me alegra, muchas felicidades Junjie - le da la mano y luego su mirada se cruza con la de Trixie, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza pero su boca muestra una sonrisa que deberá fingir - felicidades Trix - la abraza para que la chica no se dé cuenta de nada.

\- gracias Eli - le devuelve el abrazo y luego se separa, para después caminar tomada de la mano y sentarse en el sofá con su nuevo novio, se sentía feliz, sabía qué este sería un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

Eli los vio caminar juntó a él y sentarse, ahora como pareja...sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, se sentía muy triste fingiendo felicidad, ahora tenía qué saber que la había perdido, aunque nadie más lo sabía...debía aprender a fingir sus sentimientos, a pensar qué esa chica sería su amor secreto. Miró a la Pareja en el sofá y fingió otra sonrisa, la máscara que tendría que aprender a usar, desde ahora - hey! amigos y si mejor pedimos pizza para celebrar? - dijo sentándose junto a ellos.

 **FIN**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Hola de nuevo, te gustó? te invito a dejar un comentario x allá abajo, eso me ayudaría mucho XD._**

 ** _Por otra parte, tengo un fic ya en el horno de este Shipp jeje solo que será lemon je je je así que será rating M, wiiii...jejeje solo de Spoiler Les daré El nombre, de llama "Secreto en el Este" jejeje espérenlo XD. Gracias x leer y nos leeremos luego._**

 ** _Reviews?_**


End file.
